Après l'orage y'a des dégats !
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Dumbeldore en a marre de ces 6 élèves qui se battent à tout bout de champs et décide d'y remédier: il les envois dans un chalet au fin fond de la montagne... que va-t-il se passer ? HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/PP 3eme fic...
1. Introduction - La bagarre de trop

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma 3eme fictions ! J'y pensais depuis un moment déjà de la taper sur l'ordinateur, mais j'avais a flem (^_^) et pas beaucoup le temps (avec « La Bibliothèque » et «L'auberge des 3 Gryffons »...ça prends beaucoup de temps ça !) alors voilà, je me suis décidé... après je ne sais pas ci cela va vous plaire. C'est l'introduction. Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Introduction: **

**La bagarre de trop...**

Des leur arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde su que le trio des Gryffondors Harry, Ron et Hermione allait être différents...

Des leur arrivée à Poudlard, tout le monde su que le trio des Serpentard Draco, Blaise et Pansy allait être différents...

Des leur arrivée à Poudlard, tous le monde su que ces 2 trios allait être ennemies jusqu'au bout !

Et ils avaient raisons...

Des la premières année, les deux trios s'étaient fait des coups bat une bonne centaines de fois, s'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et se battaient à chaque sortit. Et chaque années, recommencé le même manège avec plus d'intensité et de méchanceté encore des deux cotés.

Ces personnes avaient raison, certes, mais pas entièrement, car, la dernière année à Poudlard, lorsque la guerre éclata, et à la surprise de tous, Draco, Blaise et Pansy rejoignirent l'Ordre du Phoenix, et on appris par la suite qu'ils avaient été tous 3 des espions.

De ce fait, à la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de personnes pensèrent que le trio des Serpentards et le trio des Gryffondors allait arrêter de se quereller et allait peut être même devenir amis...

Ces personnes naïves, avaient tors. Car le jour même ou la guerre s'acheva, les deux trios recommencèrent a ce faire des coups bat, à ce battre ainsi qu'a s'insulter.

Tous le monde étaient incrédules face a ce changement de comportement, ainsi que sur le faites que 2 heures avant, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se battaient du même coté, presque mains dans la mains.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 16 décembre. Alors que tout le monde étaient en train de manger, Harry Potter se leva et se mit debout sur son banc. Tout le monde se tus immédiatement. Harry prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix claire et sérieuse:

- Moi, Harry Potter, ainsi que mes deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger... sommes homosexuels. Je serais donc content si vous, les filles arrêtiez de nous courir après moi et Ron pour avoir un rendez-vous… c'est la même choses pour les garçons pour Hermione… Voila.

La nouvelle s'accueillit dans le silence le plus complet. Et pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à tous le monde, personnes ne parla, personnes ne mangea et même les professeurs avaient arrêter leurs discutions. Puis des rires brisèrent se silence presque pesant. Tout le monde se retourna vers la table des Serpentard, car ses rires venaient bien de là.

Draco Malfoy et ses 2 amis étaient mort de rire:

- Et t'avait besoin de faire une déclaration solennel... hahahaha... et... cette voix... super sérieuse... hahaha dit Draco complètement hilare

- En plus Weasley est aussi rouge, que ses che... cheveux... hahahaha... sinon plus... hahahahaha ! Rajouta Blaise

- Et t'a pas vu Granger ? C'est... c'est tous juste si elle a pas fondu... hahahahahaha... sous la table... hahahahaha ! Surenchérit Pansy

Tout le monde retint leurs souffles... Qu'allaient faire les Gryffondors ? La réaction de ces derniers ne se firent pas attendre; ils bondirent de la table et se jetèrent sur les Serpentard. Une grande bagarre commença dans la grande salle sous les encouragement des autres élèves. Finalement c'est Dumbeldore, lui-même qui y mit fin.

Tous les 6 étaient bien amochés. Harry avait un œil au beurre noir, sa chemise avait était déchirée et il avait la lèvres fendu. Ron, avait un gros bleu sur la joue. Draco, qui d'ordinaire avait les cheveux plaqués avec du gel, les avaient ébouriffés à la façon du survivant, et avait lui aussi sa chemise en piteux état. Blaise quand à lui avait était un peu épargné puisqu'il n'avait reçu que 3 coups de coudes et 1 coup de point de la par du roux, avant que Dumbeldore les arrêtent.

Enfin, les deux filles étaient les plus touché: Elles avaient les cheveux en pétard, Hermione avait un bleu sur son épaule, et deux morsures sur les bras, et Pansy avait été mordu une fois à la nuque, et une fois sur le bras, et avait un œil au beurre noir. Elle avait aussi reçu un coup a la poitrine qui lui faisait encore mal. (et dieu sait que sa fait mal !^^)

Dumbeldore eut alors une GRANDE idée qu'il ne prit pas la peine de faire partagé a ses collègues. Il reprit donc la parole et annonça de sa voix la plus neutre:

- Chers élèves... Harry, Mr. Weasley, Mlle. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini et Mlle Parkinson... partent en voyage pendant un temps indéterminé.

- QUOUAAAAAAAAA ? Firent les 6 concernés

- Vous avaient bien entendu, moi-meme et les professeurs ici présent on marre de votre petite guerre, j'ai donc prit la décision de vous envoyé dans un chalet dans une montagne lointaine... pour que vous régliez vos différents. Vous partez dans 2 minutes !

- QUOUAAAAAAAAA ? Refirent-ils

- Vos bagages vous attendront là-bas... bon voyage !

Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse faire quelques choses, une fumée blanche envahit le coin de la table des Serpentards ou se trouver les 6 élèves. Quand elle se dissipa, les 3 Gryffondors et les 3 Serpentard n'étaient plus là.

- J'espère que ce petit séjour à la montagne leurs fera du bien ! dit-il d'un air enjoué, sous les regards éberlué de tout les élèves. Puis il repris son repas comme si de rien n'étais.

**Fin de l'introduction**


	2. Chapter 1 - Le chalet

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le chalet**

Les 6 élèves arrivèrent dans un grand fracas. Ils tombèrent tous entassé dans une pièce sombre ou l'on pouvait distinguer que de faibles lueurs de soleils.

- Aïe ! Cria Draco, Putain… qui est en train de me marché sur la main ? Je vous préviens je…

- Ahhhhhhhhh ! Zabini, enlève ta main de là im-mé-dia-te-ment ! Cria Ron devenu une fois de plus rouge

- Je te signale que la tienne est sur mes fesses Weasley, et figure toi que je ne peux pas les enlevé, il y a quelqu'un sur mon bras... Pansy bouge-toi !

-Peux pas non plus, j'ai un poids lourd sur moi…sa doit être Granger

-Je vais essayé de m'enlevé… dit Hermione en ignorant la remarque de Pansy

Hermione essaya de se levé, mais nous savons bien que sans appuis « solide », il est dur de se mettre debout, et Hermione le compris quand elle retomba dans les bras de Pansy qui dégringola par terre.

-Aïe… Tu peux pas faire attention Gran… elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit que le visage d'Hermione était près du sien… TROP près du sien !

Elle détourna brusquement la tête en rosissant et poussa légèrement Hermione pour qu'elle puisse a présent se levé.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait toujours la mains coincé sous les fesses de Blaise, qui avait par contre pu enlevé la sienne.

- Tu pourrais peut être te levé maintenant que les filles se sont dégagé non ? dit le rouquin mal à l'aise

-Pourquoi ? T'es pas bien comme ça ? fit Blaise avec un sourire narquois

-…

-Je plaisante Weasley, fais pas cette tête ! Ria Blaise

-Putain Potter, enlève ton pied de là merde, sa fais mal, cria Draco

-Je ne peux pas Malfoy sinon je tombe…

-M'en fou que tu tombe ! Et tout en disant ça, il poussa le plus fort qu'il le pus le pied du brun.

-… sur toi !

PAFFF !

-Aïeuuuuu ! crièrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation alors que Harry tomba sur Draco.

Hermione, Pansy, Blaise et Ron étaient a présent levé et regardaient la curieuse scène qui se déroulé devant eux :

Harry était à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco, qui avait la chemise écarté. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour ce rattrapé et Draco était rouge (de colère, bien sur !).

-… dit Draco

-… répondit Harry

-Viens Harry lève toi maintenant… dit Ron en voyant l'embarras de son ami.

~XxX~ ~XxX~ ~XxX~

- Bon, on est ou ? demanda Pansy

- Dumbeldore a parlé d'un chalet il me semble répondit Blaise

- Dans une montagne lointaine soupira Ron

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Ron demanda Harry en voyant Ron soupiré de désespoir.

- Lointaine montagne, sa veux dire pas de villes, pas de villages, pas de magasins, pas de nourriture, pas de chocolats, pas de chocogronouilles dit-il au bord de la crise de larmes

- T'exagère quand même !... mais attends… lointaine montagne ? Nous sommes en pleine hiver, il nous sera impossible de retirer, et nous n'avons pas de ballet… comment allons nous faire ?

-Oh ! calmez vous les Gryffy, Dumby a dit que nous devions resté ici pour régler nos problèmes non ? Et bien présentez nous vos excuses et on pourra tous repartir… dit Draco très fier d'avoir trouvé une idée

- Nos… nos excuses ? s'ulcéra presque Harry Non mais tu plaisante là ? C'est VOUS qui devez nous présentez des excuses !

-Non mais sa va pas ou quoi ? Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais ! C'est un honneur de s'excuser pour un Malfoy, et c'est fait que très rarement cria Draco

- Tu peux bien le faire, les Malfoys n'ont plus d'honneur cria a son tour Harry.

Blaise eut juste le temps de retenir Draco avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur le survivant qui n'aurais pas survécu cette fois la !

- Calmez vous cria Hermione, qui fit sursauté tous le monde

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Mione ? demanda Ron

- Oué, tu nous a fait peur Granger ! dit Pansy en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Vous vous comportez comme des imbéciles tous autant que vous êtes, et la preuve en est que Dumbeldore a mis un système de sécurité…

- Un système de sécurité ? C'est quoi ? demanda Ron en regardant Harry qui hocha négativement la tête pour montrer qu'il ne connaissez pas

- Un système de sécurité, c'est un genre de détecteur de mouvement qu'on inventé les moldus, seulement il a été modifié magiquement par les sorciers, et il sert à présent a prévoir si dans une pièce, une chambre, ou même une maison quelqu'un fait des mouvements violent, ou se bat par exemple… expliqua Pansy

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frit. Meme Hermione été bouche bée.

-Ben quoi ? Vous pensiez tous que j'ai conne c'est ça ? ben non, désolée de vous décevoir, mais je suis aussi intelligente que vous !

- Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi ne pas avoir été comme ça depuis le début ? demanda Hermione qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Mes parents étaient mangemort, qui dit mangemorts dit qu'ils recruté des membres, alors une personne trop bete n'est bien sur pas admise… j'ai joué la comédie depuis le début pour ne pas être mêlé dans cette histoire, en réalité, je suis aussi intelligente que toi Granger… dit Pansy

-…

- Surprise Granger ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire narquois… jalouse aussi ?

-Moi ? Jalouse de toi ? Peut être sais tu certaine choses, certes, mais pas autant que moi ! Affirma-t-elle

-Sache que je… allait répliqué Pansy quand Blaise l'interrompu.

-Oui, Oui… vous êtes toutes les deux très intelligente, seulement j'aimerais savoir ce qui va se passé avec se système de sécurité

- A mon avis, la réponse est ici dit Harry qui lisait un petit papier qu'il avait trouvé sur la table.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	3. Chapter 2 - La lettre

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui... j'ai fait une exception (je sais, je suis trop gentille ^_^) et je vous ai posté en avance ce chapitre ! Mais cela à un prix... Je vais être obligé de faire une... demande:_

_*Prend un ton très sérieux genre premier ministre * «Vous savez tous que je suis extrêmement nulle en orthographe... *laisse un blanc* donc certaines personnes m'ont conseillé de trouver un(e) béta pour cette fictions. _

_''La petite coquine'' a gentiment accepté d'être ma béta de ma fictions «L'auberge des 3 Gryffons »... *laisse des applaudissements* mais je n'ai personne pour cette fictions. Donc voilà, si vous êtes intéressé(es) pour être mon ou ma béta pour cette fictions dites le moi je serais très contente ! *smile ^_^* (sachez tout de même que c'est beaucoup de boulot avec une personne comme moi -_-')._

_Merci d'avoir lu et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2:**

**La lettre**

-Montre ! dit Draco qui lui arracha le papier des mains sous le regard noir d'Harry

-« _Chers éleves_ , lu-t-il

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous est envoyé dans un chalet a moi dans une montagne lointaine. Nous sommes en hiver, il vous sera donc impossible de partir d'ici, et même si vous le faisiez, vous ne sauriez même pas la route !Voila donc le marché, comme l'aura certainement remarqué Mlle Granger, j'ai installé ici un système de sécurité qui m'indiquera à tous moment si vous vous battez._

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle il était évident qu'aux yeux du directeur, elle était prévisible.

Draco reprit : _… Le principe est simple, vous resterez ici une semaine… chaque fois que vous vous battrez, vous resterez une heure de plus et ainsi de suite. Pour la nourriture, il y a déjà de quoi manger pour 3 jours. Je vous enverrais ensuite tous les 2 jours la nourriture qu'il vous faut. Ne vous inquiété pas Mr. Weasley, il y aura des chocogronouilles… _

Une fois encore, Draco arrêta de lire et tous les regards se portèrent sur Ron.

-Ben quoi ? dit-il en rougissant.

Il reprit non sans levé les yeux aux ciel et en soupirant : _…Vous trouverez à l'étage 2 grandes chambres : une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. A coté de chaque chambres, vous avez une salle de bain avec une douche et une baignoire _

-Quoi ? Il n'y a même pas de jacousi ? s'indigna Draco

Blaise prit le papier et continua de lire : _…Non monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a ps de jacousi…_

Cette fois les regards se tournèrent sur Draco.

- A croire que Dumby nous connais TOUS par cœur dit Harry en pouffant.

- C'est ça rigole Potter, on verra bien ce qu'il dira sur toi… murmura Draco vexé.

_-…Il y a une cheminée dans le grand salon a votre gauche…_

Les élèves regardèrent sur la gauche et aperçurent la cheminée allumé

_-… vous trouverez du bois dans la piece du sous sol, si vous ne voulez pas mourir de froid, je vous conseille de la laissé allumé le plus souvent possible._

- Merdeuuuuuu ! Il a tous prévu… cria Harry

- Que ce passe t-il Harry demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas de baguette… je suppose que personne ne les a… dit Harry en soupirant

Tous le monde parut paniquer et chercha leurs baguettes qu'il ne trouvèrent pas.

-Putain… on est pas sortit dit Blaise

Il continua de lire : _…je suis sur que Harry aura remarqué que vous ne possédez plus vos baguettes… _

- Une fois encore Dumbeldore a sut que Harry allait le remarqué avant les autres… il nous connais donc si bien ? demanda Ron

- Pfff… je préfère ne pas savoir la réponse Weasley, dit Pansy

- Continuons, c'est bientôt fini dit Blaise: _…j'ai préféré en effet vous les enlevé pour éviter que ce chalet soit un champs de bataille ! Sur ces quelques indications, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour !_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_Ps. Il y a une pharmacie dans la petite pièce au coté de vos chambres ou vous trouverez de quoi vous aurez besoins… j'espère que ce ne sera, bien sur, pas utile !_

Les 6 élèves restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes quand Draco brisa le silence :

- Putain, une semaine ! Une semaine avec 3 Gryffy dans un putain de chalet… cria-t-il

- Dray arrête d'être vulgaire dit Pansy

- Attends mais t'a pas entendu ou quoi ? UNE SEMAINE !

- La ferme Dray ! dit Blaise, tu oublis que nous n'avons pour le moment QUE une semaine, car si 2 d'entre nous se battent… 1 heure s'ajoutera !

-Relativisons les choses, nous n'avons pas de cour, mais, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est se supporter sans se battre, pendant 1 semaine… dit Harry en récapitulant

- Pas de cour ? dit Hermione désespérée, et les ASPICS ? Comment va-t-on faire pour les ASPICS ?

- Mione, calme-toi … nous sommes en décembre, les ASPICS sont en juin ! dit Harry

- De plus, on ne reste que 1 semaine, pas 1 an ! Rigola Ron

Blaise regardais la scène bizarrement, il avait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant que Ron et Hermione avaient une grande complicité il n'aurait jamais cette complicité ensemble… la seule qu'il n'est eut c'était quand il s'étaient battu ensemble pendant la guerre.

- Bon, allons nous installé Harry, tu viens ? dit Ron d'un ton enjoué

- Bien sur allons visiter, dit Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil a Blaise.

Il avait surpris le regard que lancé le black au roux et se disait que finalement ce petit « séjour » réserver des surprise !

- Hermione, tu viens aussi ? demanda Harry

- Allons y dit-elle d'un ton moins enjoué que le roux... c'était les ASPICS quand même !

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Bonne et heureuse année ! _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


	4. Chapter 3 - L'installation

_Merci pour vos reviews... je sais que je ne réponds pas souvent, mais le cœur y est ! La suite, donc, corrigé par mes nouvelles bétas: Angelus et Lily Snape19 ! Je sais qu'elle est courte, mais je sépare les chapitre de façon à ce que cela soit plus une nouvelle qu'un roman ^_^. Bonne année et meilleurs vœux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3: **

**L'installation**

Le trio des Gryffondors montèrent donc à l'étage pour allé s'installer. Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards entretenait une discutions des plus sérieuses:

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? ? ? ? demanda Pansy pour la x-ieme fois.

- Pansy je viens de te dire qu'il faut faire comme si de rien n'était, pas de disputes égales pas d'insultes égales pas de bagarres ! Le tour est joué expliqua Blaise.

- Çà c'est bon, je te parlé d'autres choses... si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-elle en baissant la voix.

- Oh... tu parle de "ça"... et bien cela dépend... dit Blaise tout en réfléchissant.

- Sa dépend de rien du tout, ils sont homos, on n'en ai sur à présent, la seul chose sa serais de les draguer avant que l'on ne revienne à Poudlard... dit elle d'un ton catastrophé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est bête... pfff... si on fait rien avant de rentrer, à Poudlard, vous pouvez être sur que la moitié des filles de cette école, homo ou pas, vont la draguer sans aucune gêne...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas... personne l'intéresse a ta protégé, elle est tellement intelligente que personne n'ose lui adressé la parole de peur ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle dit... se marra Blaise.

- A l'inverse de ton rouquin qui attirait déjà l'attention avant auprès des garçons... il s'est bien arrangé depuis qu'il fait du Quiditch dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Blaise blémit.

- Je ne parle même pas de Potter qui est le plus grand sorcier connu sur terre... des que les journaux sauront qu'il est gay, des milliers de prétendant viendront... et il n'aura que l'embarra du choix ! Nous ne seront qu'un grain de poussière comparé à eux dit-elle tremblante.

- Tu as raison Pansy s'écria Blaise, il faut qu'on fasse quelques chose ici ! tu es partant Draco ?

- Moué... et vous avez un plan bien sur ! Demanda-t-il.

Les deux amis se regardèrent.

-Heu... non !

-Pff... c'est pas gagné !

~XxX~ ~XxX~ ~XxX~

- Moi je prends ce lit Harry, ok ? demanda Ron tout excité.

- Fais comme tu veux, sa m'est égal... dit Harry.

- Sa ne vas pas Harry ? C'est à cause de Malfoy ? demanda soudain Ron.

- Non... non, mais je me demande comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui sauté dessus et l'embrassé à chaque fois que je le vois dit-il.

- Oui, mais tu as bien vu qu'il ne sont pas homophobes, ils se sont moqué mais n'ont rien dit sur ça... à mon avis il faut que tu tente ta chance avec lui ! dit Ron.

- Et toi alors ? comment tu vas faire pour ton Blaise, hein ? T'a une idée ? Je me suis demandé si tu allais faire quelques choses quand tu était sous lui... en plus tu lui a touché les fesses ! dit-il le sourire au lèvres.

- Harry ! dit Ron en rougissant.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas toi qui fait des rêves chaud, ou il y a un certain Serpentard, Humm ?

- Stop ! On parlé de toi là, pas de moi... il est vrai que je suis dans le même cas de figure que toi... que proposes tu ?

- Je ne sais pas... on verra bien, mais a mon avis les choses risques de changer !

~XxX~ ~XxX~ ~XxX~

- Bon vous venez les gars ? Il faut allé faire à mangé... appela Hermione.

- On arrive ! Crièrent-ils.

- Bon, je m'occupe de la vaisselles, tu mets la table et Ron fait à mangé ok ?

- Et pourquoi les Serpentard font rien, hein ? demanda Harry

- On s'arrangera avec eux plus tard, ils sont allé se douché... ils le feront demain.

- Ok... dit Harry à contre cœur.

- Je fais quoi ? Whoua, du poulet, miam y'a même des pattes fraîches... je vais faire du poulet à l'orange avec des pattes à la carbonara... et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, à la bolognaise pensa-t-il en se demandent quels étaient les goûts de Blaise.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Des pt'tio reviews ? S'vous plait ? *avec des yeux de cocker battu*_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_

_**Ce chapitre est corrigé par Angelus !**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Le repas

**Chapitre 4:**

**Le repas**

10 minutes plus tard, tout étaient en train de cuire, Hermione finissait de ranger la vaisselle et Harry avait mis la table. Les Serpentard venait tous juste de descendre quand ils sentirent une odeur délicieuse venir de la cuisine. Il rentrent et virent que la table était mise.

- Le repas est près dit Ron en apportant le poulet tendit que Harry apporté les pattes et Hermione les sauces.

- Miam ! ça a l'air délicieux ! Bon appétit ! dit Blaise en se servant une louche de pattes tendit que Draco se coupait une cuisse de poulet.

~XxX~ ~XxX~ ~XxX~

Le repas se passa très bien, les Serpentards discuter doucement entre eux tendit que les Gryffondors faisaient de même. Ron avait fait pour le dessert un moelleux au chocolat, et l'avait servi avec Hermione sous une boule de glace à la vanille. C'était tous simplement magnifique ! Puis, à la fin du repas, Blaise entama la conversation.

- C'était Succulent ! Granger, sa te réussi bien de lire... tu dois avoir lu beaucoup de recettes pour être arrivé a un résultat pareil complimenta Blaise qui s'était resservit 3 fois des pattes à la carbonara, s'était pris deux fois du poulet et avait mangé une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Merci, seulement se n'est pas moi le cuisinier... dit-elle.

- Ah non ? s'étonna Blaise, je n'en suis pas moins impressionné si c'est un garçon ! Alors, qui est l'élu ? demanda Blaise un sourire au lèvres.

- C'est moi ! dit Ron en rougissant légèrement.

- J'aurai du m'en douté Weasley, Potter ne peut pas être l'élu 2 fois de suite dit Draco sarcastique.

- Bien sur Malfoy, comme tu ne peux pas resté cordiale jusqu'à la fin d'un repas dit Harry.

- Bien sur que si Potter, un Malfoy est cordiale en toute circonstance !

- Même au coté de Voldemort ?

S'en était trop pour Draco, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte...et avant de sortir, il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix grave:

- Je ne suis pas fier de mes parents, ils ont sali mon nom, mais je n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy de sang pur... t'es parents sont mort, et tu as une cicatrice de Voldemort, c'est ce qui t'a fait un nom Potter... ma famille s'est fait connaître et a mérité ce nom pendant des générations... pas la tienne !

Et il s'en alla se couché sans un regard de plus pour froid s'installa. Puis Pansy brisa le silence en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Pour qui tu te prends Potter, tu crois tous savoir de lui ? la guerre est fini et nous l'avons faites dans le même camps... tu devrais passer à autre choses !

- C'est vrai, Potter... il ne voulais pas dire ça pour te vexer...

- Et alors, vous avez vu ce qu'il a dit sur mes parents dit Harry de mauvaise fois

- Tu l'avais cherché Potter, ne t'avise plus de parlé de ses parents ou je te jure que des heures et des jours on va en passé ici, ai-je été clair ? s'écria Pansy

- Oh... comme c'est touchant, la princesse vole au secours de son prince !

- T'as gueule Potter ! cria Pansy alors qu'elle bondit hors de la table, Draco a traversé beaucoup plus de choses que toi, tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire...

- A oui ? Il a été privé de dessert à 6ans ? Le Pauvre... je suis tellement triste pour lui. Cela à du être dure, je me demande même comment il fait pour vivre aujourd'hui après cette épreuve traumatisante dit Harry avec un rire amer

- Rahhhh ! Cria Pansy alors qu'elle allait ce jeter sur Harry

Heureusement, Blaise réussit à la retenir avant qu'elle ne le touche.

- Va te couché Pansy, il n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Oui, tu as raison Blaise, je ne vais pas me salir les mains pour ce chiens. Je vais me couché ! Bonne nuit dit-elle à Blaise.

- Bonne nuit Pansy dit Blaise en lui faisant un léger bisous sur la bouche.

Elle s'en alla se couché non s'en avoir lancé un regard froid à Harry.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... elle aime Draco comme son propre frère... vous ne savez rien de lui, nous même étions loin d'imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu... dit-il les yeux triste.

- Que c'est il passé ? demanda Harry en commençant à culpabiliser.

- Ça...sa n'est pas a moi de te le dire Potter, et si tu veux le savoir, il va falloir que tu t'excuse auprès de Draco !

- M'excuser auprès de lui ? Jamais, il m'a cherché... dit Harry malgrès tout borné.

- Alors tu ne saura rien... sur ce, bonne nuit Granger...on se voit dans la chambre les gars.

- Bonne nuit Zabini, dit Hermione en souriant chaleureusement à Blaise qui lui rendit son sourire.

Après le départ des Serpentards, Hermione tourna la tete vers les deux garçons. Si les deux amis ne l'a connaissaient pas, ils l'auraient confondu avec une McGonagall en colère.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris tout les deux hein ? Toi Harry, tu ne flache pas sur Malfoy ? Et tu ne fais que le chercher depuis tout à l'heure alors tu vas allé t'excuser tout de suite !

- Mais je... voulu se défendre Harry

- MAINTENANT ! cria presque Hermione.

Et c'est tout penaud que sortit Harry de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre:

- Non mais tu as vu comment il m'a traité ? HEIN ? Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit Blaise ?

- Oui...

- Il m'a insulté, ce balafré

- Oui...

- Il a insulté mes parents (même si c'est le dernier de mes soucis.)

- Oui

- Et en plus, EN PLUS, il refuse de s'excuser !? Non mais c'est le comble !

- Oui...

- Dis le si je t'ennuie Blaise, dit Draco qui se retourna vers son ami qui lisait un livre.

- Tu m'ennuies.

- Merci je me sens beaucoup mieux, c'est ce que l'on appelle de l'amitié ça !

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que tu allais avoir le Survivant tout près tout beau dans tes filets si ?

-...

- Alors arrête de crier et couche toi. Dit Blaise en se dirigent vers la porte.

- Ou vas-tu ? Demanda Draco intrigué de voir Blaise sortir de la chambre

- Avec ce que je lui ai dit, a mon avis, il va pas tarder a venir s'excuser alors je te laisse la chambre seul ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Ouai... dit plutôt que tu vas en profiter pour resté seul avec le rouquin ! Dit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

- P'tete bien... à tout à l'heure !

~XxX~ ~XxX~ ~XxX~

Harry monta dans sa chambre quand il vis Blaise descendre. Ils s'arrêtent tous deux en se détaillant avant que Harry souffle:

- Je crois que je vais dormir sur le canapé se soir dit-il

- Il vaudrait mieux, en effet. Mais ce qu'il serais encore mieux, ce serais que tu aille t'excuser Potter et que tu comprenne se qu'il ressent à chaque fois que tu lui parle de ses parents.

Harry recommença a s'énerver:

- Que je comprenne ce qu'il ressent ? Non mais tu crois que LUI comprenait ce que je ressentait quand il insulté mes parents morts ? Hein ? Tu crois qu'il c'est posé une seule fois la question: «Est-ce que je ne suis pas allé un peu loin ? »

- Et c'est pour cela que Ô Grand Survivant que tu es, tu as décidé de te vengé ? C'est ça ?

Harry perdit un peu d'assurance, avant de finalement s'exclamer:

- Un poète moldu à écrit un jour:

« Le pardon est la plus belle des choses...

- Ah, tu vois !

- «...mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante !»*

Blaise soupira. Qu'allait-il faire avec deux idiots pareils.

Il finit par dire:

- Tu crois qu'il a pensé à se venger quand il à rejoint ton camps ? Réfléchis y. Dit Blaise avant de reprendre sa descente des escaliers, laissant Harry pensant.

- Tiens ! Granger, tu vas te coucher ? Demanda Blaise alors que Hermione commençait à monté les escaliers.

- Oui, ces deux idiots m'ont tué ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vois ça... dit Blaise en souriant. Bonne nuit alors Granger !

- Bonne nuit Zab' ! Dit Hermione, puis elle rajouta d'un air faussement innocent: Ron est encore dans la cuisine... puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil en montant les escaliers.

Blaise était surpris. Granger se doutait-elle de quelques choses ? Non, impossible, il avait fait très attention, et n'en avait parlé qu'à ses amis. Il descendit les escaliers pensant et marcha vers la cuisine.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Chapter 5 - Soirée part 1: Ron & Blaise

**Chapitre 5: **

**Le début de soirée partie 1: Ron et Blaise**

- C'est bon Hermione, je vais ranger, vas te coucher tu a l'air exténué dit le Rouquin en lui prenant le torchon des mains.

- Mais je... tenta Hermione a bout de fatigue.

- ...tombe de fatigue ! Affirma Ron.

- Très bien, dit Hermione ne se sentant pas la force de répliqué, Bonne nuit Ron dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonne nuit Mione... dit le rouquin.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger, il entendit descendre quelqu'un. Croyant que c'était Hermione qui revenait à la charge il dit sans se retourné:

- Pff...Mione, je t'ai dit d'aller te couché ! Dépêche toi d'y allé ou alors je dis à tout le monde que tu aime une Serepentarde et je...

- C'est juste moi avoua Blaise.

Ron fit volte face... il avait fait une gaffe, comment allé-t-il se rattrapé ? Mione allé le tuer si elle l'apprenais !

- Eh... je... enfin... elle n'aime... pas vraiment une Serpentard, je... je blaguais ! Tenta -il piteusement.

- Mouai... c'est cela dit Blaise d'un air qui en disait long. Qui est-ce ? Ingrid ? Jennifer ? Rose ?

- Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas une Serpentarde... insista Ron.

- Oui, et moi je suis hétéro hein ?

- ...

- ...

- ... enfin je veux dire que je suis Merlin ! Bon alors c'est qui ? Redemanda Blaise gêné

- Tu n'est pas hétéro ? Tu es homosexuel ? Non... t'es sérieux là ?

- Oui, bon, ben c'est pas la peine d'être aussi étonné aussi... alors tu vas me dire qui c'est à la fin ?

- Oui... ben je ne m'y attendais quand même pas... enfin bref ! Il laissa écoulé quelques secondes avant de continué. Si tu me jure de ne rien dire à personnes, même pas à Malfoy, même pas à Parkinson... PERSONNE ! Dit Ron après avoir réfléchit.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris là... alors ?

Ron réfléchis. Au point ou il en était, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- Ben, en fait, en parlant de Parkinson, ben... c'est elle... dit Ron rouge d'avoir dévoilé le secret de sa meilleure amie.

- NONNN ? Pansy ? C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible !

- Chuttttttttt ! dit Ron en posant une main sur la bouche du black. Au contact de celle-ci il frémit.

- Ne dis rien ok !? Je compte sur toi ! Continua Ron la main toujours sur la bouche du Serpentard.

- Mmmouairndpmhfnsl... essaya de dire le Sepentard.

- Pardon ? Demanda Ron en enlevant la main de sur la bouche du Serpentard à regret.

- Je disais que tu avais de douces mains... dit Blaise en souriant.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui... ben… je... enfin... baragouina-t-il mal à l'aise.

Blaise sourit face à la réaction du roux... qu'est ce qu'il était mignon quand il était comme ça !

- Bon ben je vais me couché, bonne nuit, dit le roux après avoir repris contenance. Il passa à coté du black puis soudain se retrouva plaqué au mur.

- Chez les Serpentards, il est coutume de dire bonne nuit en s'embrassant dit Blaise en se rapprochant du roux.

- S'em...brasser ? Répéta Ron en fixant les lèvres du Serpentards.

Et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit de plus, le black lui embrassa la joue droite.

- Un sur la joue droite... dit-il.

Il embrassa la joue gauche.

- Un sur le joue gauche...

Son baiser remonta doucement sur la mâchoire sans toutefois touché les lèvres du Gryffondor, ce qui fit s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque du rouquin.

- Et un sur...

Le roux retint son souffle

- ... le front dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de se reculer.

Le Gryffodor le regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait décidément pas à cela. Puis soudain il réalisa: il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu (alors qu'il est roux ! Étonnant ^_^) Le dîné, la déclaration de son homosexualité, et maintenant les baisers. Ses yeux étincelèrent de colère alors qu'il regardé Blaise.

- Ça t'a plus ? C'est bon tu as fini ? Finalement t'es comme les autres... j'aurais du m'en douté ! Dit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine laissant un Blaise éberlué par la réaction du rouquin.

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	7. Chapter 6 - Soirée part 2 : Ron & Blaise

_Merci à tous, encore une fois pour vos reviews... mais aussi à tous les lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui mette ma fic en alerte, ou en favori... vous l'a suivait et j'en suis ravie ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira: Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6: **

**Le début de soirée partie 2: La dispute de Ron et Blaise**

C'est en entendant le bruit de pas dans l'escalier que Blaise revint à lui. Il se précipita hors de la cuisine, et cria:

- Ronald Weasley, revient ici !

Le-dit Ronald se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et répondit aussi fort:

- Qui t'a permit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Personne. Dit Blaise calmement

- Alors pourquoi vient tu de le faire ? Dit Ron en plissant les yeux.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

C'en était trop pour le roux. Il se rua vers Blaise et le plaqua contre le mur:

- Arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu stupide.

- Quel jeu stupide ? Demanda Blaise tout aussi calmement

- Un coup tu fais le gentil et ensuite tu te moque... dit Ron en accentuant la poigne qu'il avait sur le noir.

- Je me moque ? Demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil ? Quand cela exactement je me suis moqué ?

- A l'instant.

- En t'appellent par ton prénom ? Dit Blaise septique.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Quand tu... tu m'as... embrassé dit Ron soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Ohh... dit Blaise en réfléchissant. Il est vrai que chez les Serpentards gays, c'est la coutume continua-t-il après un moment de réflexion... mais je ne savais pas que cela te poserais un problème... je suis désolé que tu l'est pris comme cela... Mais ce n'était pas de la moquerie.

- Je... Je ne te fais pas confiance... tu es un Serpentard !

- Si cela peux te rassuré dans ce cas, si j'aurais vraiment voulu te gêné, je t'aurais embrassé sur les lèvres. Dit-il avec un sourire discret.

- Qu... QUOI ? cria Ron, Je... tu... RAAHHHHHH ! Va t'en !

Ron se précipita dans la cuisine pour caché ses rougeurs qui renaissait, suivit de Blaise qui ne voulais pas le laisser partir.

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Mais tu... je... tu m'énerve ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de tes jeux stupides ! Tu vois ! Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, et bien c'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire, tu est tout gentil, tout mignon, tout craquant et l'instant d'aprés tu te transforme en un rusé et vil Serpentards qui ne cherche qu'à m'humilier... tu es toujours comme ça. TOUJOURS ! hurla-t-il.

- Mignon ? Craquant ? Demanda Blaise en commençant à sourire

- Je... ben... enfin je veux dire... on va dire que tu n'est pas moche. Dit Ron alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement de tout les noms. Comment avait-il pu en arrivé là ?

Pendant ce temps, Blaise s'était rapprocher du Gryffondor. Et avant que Ron n'est pu faire quelques chose, il saisit sa taille et le fit basculer dans se bras. Le temps s'arrêta, Blaise n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du rouquin. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration s'accélérait. Son regards remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis jusqu'à ces yeux.

Il se regardèrent, pendant un long moment, puis, n'en pouvant plus, le rouquin se jeta sur les levres du baiser fut sauvage, brusque, il faisait passer toutes ses émotions, la rancœur, la colère, mais aussi la passion, le désir et... l'amour. Il se séparèrent après un long moment à bout de souffle. Ils tombèrent à terre l'un des les bras de l'autre toujours sans un mot. C'est Blaise qui brisa le silence:

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Tu m'attire Ron, tu m'attire depuis des années mais tu es Gryffondor tu es hétéro... c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis 7 ans... et d'un coup, ce matin tu annonce que tu es gay ? Je ne pouvait pas y croire, j'avais l'impression que mon rêve le plus fou s'était réalisé et je...

- Je ne te crois pas. C'est faux, tu mens. Tu ne fais cela que parce que tu veux me faire du mal ! S'exclama Ron

- Non, tu te trompe, je...

- Tu es un Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor... je sais ce que tu fais, tu essaye de me faire tomber dans tes filets et quand enfin, tu m'aura baisé, tu pourra allé raconter à tout tes amis Serpentards que tu t'es fais la belette, je...

BOOMMMMMMMMM CRACKKKKKKKKKK CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la cuisine. Elle s'était fermée. C'est Ron qui réagit le premier. Il se jeta sur la porte en essayant de l'ouvrir. En vain. Elle était fermée à double tour, et rien ne pourrait l'ouvrir à moins d'un fort sortilège. Le roux se retourna alors vers le brun quant il le vit lire une lettre. Il s'approcha et l'a lut à son tour:

_« Mes chers éleves,_

_Haaaaa... je suis assez déçu que vous vous battiez une fois de plus malgré le fait de vous faire passé plus de temps ici. J'ai donc décidé, après avoir eu une alerte de mon système de sécurité, de vous enfermé tous les 6 dans 3 pièces différentes. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez à manger quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai soudain eu une idée: Vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts; soit. Vous ferez donc un jeu-duel. _

Ron soupira... qu'allait faire encore se vieux fou ? Il continua.

_Le but est simple: Vous allez recevoir, deux flacons de veritarium. Après avoir bu tout les deux un verre, vous pourrez commencer le jeu. Le jeu est simple, à tour de rôle vous devez vous poser des questions. Le but étant que l'autre apprenne à vous connaître. Si vous ne voulais pas répondre à cette question, alors vous aurez un gage. Si vous ne faites pas le gage, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne posez pas les questions, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne répondez pas, vous ne sortirez pas._

_Le jeu se terminera lorsque chacun aura répondu à 60 questions. Dans ce cas, la porte s'ouvrira et vous pourrez partir._

_Votre Directeur, Albus Dumbeldore._

_Ps. Ho ! J'oubliai: J'ai fais transplanter un lit pour que vous puissiez bien dormir. »_

Il y eu un long silence avant que Ron ne dise presque de soulagement:

-Au moins on a la cuisine...

**Fin du chapitre 6**

_Merci de votre lecture :)_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_


	8. Chapter 7 - Soirée part 3 : Harry & Dray

_Dracooooo ! Harryyyy ! Enfin ! lol J'ai mis du temps mais j'y suis (enfin... c'est pas trop tôt ! ) arrivé a écrire le chapitre Drary (pour l'instant sans lemon... j'entends les grognements frustré... mais ne vous inquiétés guère mes chers lecteur, Akira-chan20 (oui... je parle de moi à la 3eme personne et alors ?) vous garde le meilleur (en tout cas je l'espere ^_^) pour la fin ! )Voilà, Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7: **

**Le début de soirée partie 3: Harry et Draco**

_-Tu crois qu'il a pensé à se venger quand il à rejoint ton camps ? Réfléchis y. Dit Blaise avant de reprendre sa descente des escaliers, laissant Harry pensant. _

Harry secoua la tête. Bien sur qu'il avait tord... il le savait d'ailleurs, mais son ego de Gryffondor doublé d'un ego de survivant ne pouvait admettre que Malfoy avait raison (foutu ego va !).

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts. Il n'avait pas très envie de faire la guerre avec Malfoy pendant une semaine. Il monta les escaliers en pensant avec un léger sourire a une citation moldu: «faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! »... Merlin que cela résumé bien son désire !

Il allait arrivé à la chambre quand il vu Hermione allé se couché.

- Bonne nuit Mione, se risqua-t-il

- Bonne nuit Ry... et pour demain j'espère que cela se passera mieux qu'aujourd'hui... n'est pas ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant les yeux noirs.

- Oui maman ! Plaisanta Harry

Hermione soupira et monta résignée et surtout très fatiguée. Harry se retourna vers la porte de la chambre. Il inspira profondément avant de rentré calmement.

- Tiens ! Potter... tu es venu pour t'excuser je suppose ? Dit Malfoy d'un air supérieur.

- Mhh... désolé pour tout à l'heure

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends déjà pas la langue Poterienne mais alors si tu n'articule pas et ne mets pas un minimum de son, c'est même pas la peine !

- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

- Ahhhhhh... désolé de quoi ? Demanda Malfoy un sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres. Il pouvait bien joué un peu, non ?

Harry, quand à lui, voyait très bien le petit jeu du blond, mais après avoir peser le pour et le contre, il décida qu'il préféré vivre, et donc ne préféra pas faire d'histoire (comprenons que si Hermione apprend qu'ils se disputent Harry n'y survivrait pas...).

Il soupira donc et s'assit sur son lit tout en parlant:

- Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté tes parents, et d'avoir insulté ton... nom ?

- Hum... bon on va dire que ça va pour cette fois Potter... mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Dit Draco avec un l'air d'un professeur.

Harry se mordit la lèvres pour ne pas répondre.

- Ah, et si tu pouvait m'apporter le petit déjeuné au lit pour te faire pardonner.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui se jeta, furieux, sur le Serpentard. Il se jeta sur lui avec une telle force qu'ils en étaient tombé par terre; le blond la tète la première.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui la ? Le roi ? T'es pas chez toi ici ! Y'a pas d'elfe de maison et... JE NE SUIS PAS UN ELFE DE MAISON ! Compris ? Si tu t'avise de me reparlé sur ce ton je te jure que tu va le regretté m'aie-je bien fais comprendre ?

Il repris son souffle attendant la réplique du Serpentard qui ne devait pas tardé. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il s'aperçut que le blond ne bougé plus, et qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il paniqua immédiatement:

- Hé ! Malfoy ! Hého ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Pas de réponse. Harry sentit son sang le quitté. Il se pencha vers le Serpentards pour vérifié qu'il respiré toujours.

- Malfoy... me fais pas ça. Allé ! Réveilles toi ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se pencha encore plus jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage. Il détailla le blond sans vraiment s'en rendre compte:

Il avait la bouche fermé, les yeux clos, les cheveux d'or entremêlé sur le sol et le visage paisible. On aurait dit un ange !

Soudain, Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux faisant légèrement sursauté le brun.

- Non mais sa va pas ? T''es fou ou quoi ? Je croyait que t'étais mort ! S'écria le brun. La surprise passé.

- Ça t'aurait bien arrangé, hein ? Avoue ! Dit Draco sarcastique. Il porta sa main à sa tête et s'exclama furieux. Et puis ce serait plutôt toi le fou Potty ! A cause de toi je me suis fais une bosse à ma magnifique tête.

- Tu l'avais cherché Malfoy ! Il soupira tout de même. Il avait eu une de ses peurs...

Soudain, il réalisa la position dans laquelle il se trouvé: il était assis sur les hanches du blond, une dés mains sur son bras tendit que l'autre servait d'appuis, et surtout très prés du visage du blond... trop prés ! Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, et il s'y perdit sans pouvoir faire autrement. Emeraude dans l'orage...

- Bon tu te bouge... c'est quand même la deuxième fois en une journée qu'on se retrouve dans cette position... tu n'y prendrais pas un peu goût Potty, par hasard ? Demanda narquoisement Malfoy.

Harry rougit violement:

- NO.. BIEN SUR QUE NON ! NON MAIS SA VA PAS OU QUOI ? T'ES TOMBE SUR TETE ? Ah mais oui... c'est vrai, sa doit être le choc qui a du achevé ton pauvre petit crane et anéantir les derniers neurones qu'il te resté ! Dit Harry content de la répartie.

- Comme c'est mignon... Petit-Pote-Potty qui rougit comme une fillette.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui abattit son poing dans le visage du blond. Blond, qui, la surprise passé en fit autant. Une bagarre s'engagea. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre un coup Draco avait l'avantage et l'instant d'après c'était Harry. A un moment pourtant, Draco donna un coup de rein et se retrouva sur Harry:

Il bloqua le brun sous lui, et essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de dire avec un sourire méchant aux levres:

- Alors Potty, ça fais quoi d'etre « passif » ?

Harry ne répondit pas: il agit ! Il gigota sous le blond et réussit à son tour à lui donner un coup de rein, faisant basculé le Serpentard sous lui et lui répondit:

- Alors la fouine ? Ça fais quoi d'être « dominée » ?

Le blond allé l'insulté quand tout à coup:

BOOMMMMMMMMM CRACKKKKKKKKKK CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ils sursautèrent en parfaite synchronisation avant de se retourné vers l'origine du bruit: la porte.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever que déjà un parchemin apparaissait au dessus d'eux. Ils le lurent.

_« Mes chers éleves,_

_Haaaaa... je suis assez déçu que vous vous battiez une fois de plus malgré le fait de vous faire passé plus de temps ici. J'ai donc décidé, après avoir eu une alerte de mon système de sécurité, de vous enfermé tous les 6 dans 3 pièces différentes. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez à manger quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai soudain eu une idée: Vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts; soit. Vous ferez donc un jeu-duel. _

Ils s'arrêtèrent surpris. Un jeu duel ? Qu'avait bien pu inventé ce vieux sénile pour leur pourrir une fois de plus leurs existence ? Et ils eurent la réponse rapidement:

_Le but est simple: Vous allez recevoir, deux flacons de veritarium. Après avoir bu tout les deux un verre, vous pourrez commencer le jeu. Le jeu est simple, à tour de rôle vous devez vous poser des questions. Le but étant que l'autre apprenne à vous connaître. Si vous ne voulais pas répondre à cette question, alors vous aurez un gage. Si vous ne faites pas le gage, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne posez pas les questions, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne répondez pas, vous ne sortirez pas._

_Le jeu se terminera lorsque chacun aura répondu à 60 questions. Dans ce cas, la porte s'ouvrira et vous pourrez partir._

_Votre Directeur, Albus Dumbeldore._

_Ps. Ho ! J'oubliai: il est bien sur hors de question que vous vous battiez sous peine de voir augmenté le nombre de questions... bonne partie de jeux ! »_

A cet instant précis, le blond et le brun pouvait savoir exactement ce que pouvait penser sa Némésis:

-Et merde...

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Merci pour votre lecture :)_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_


	9. Chapter 8 - Les filles, les plus malines

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos encouragements pour le brevet (en fait, j'ai appris que je l'avais déjà avec le contrôle continu de 16/20 (oui... j'aime, nan, j'adore me vanter ! ^_^ ). Donc pour les curieux (y'en a au moins un non ? … snif... ) j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention bien (15 !) Donc un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont encourager et surtout de ne pas m'en avoir tenu rigueur pour les fics ^_- _

_Donc voilà, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant... revenons au moment présent ! Pour vous remercié de vos encouragements, je vous offre en exclusivité mon premier lemon féminin ! J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop raté (je ne lis pas beaucoup de yuri donc il est vrai que je ne sais pas beaucoup de connaissance dans ce domaine là...) J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira autant que les -futurs- lemons masculins ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 8: **

**Les filles, les plus malines... **

_- Bonne nuit Mione, se risqua-t-il._

_- Bonne nuit Ry... et pour demain j'espère que cela se passera mieux qu'aujourd'hui... n'est pas ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant les yeux noirs._

_- Oui maman ! Plaisanta Harry._

_Hermione soupira et monta résignée et surtout très fatiguée._

Elle monta les dernières marches qui l'emmener à sa chambre et poussa enfin la porte de ses « appartements ». Immédiatement elle aperçut Pansy assise sur son lit en train de regardé, ce que pouvait distinguer Hermione être une photo.

Pansy releva la tête dans sa direction et enfouit la dite-photo sous son oreiller en rougissant légèrement. Le silence s'installa, Hermione n'osait pas bougé et Pansy avait les yeux baissés sur son lit. Finalement, avec le légendaire courage des Gryffondors, Hermione se lança:

- Heu... alors... heu... tu as installé toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui.

- Ha... heu... ok.

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa. Hermione décida d'agir et s'avança vers le lit. Elle prit sa valise et en sortit une serviette ou on pouvait voir 2 dauphins nageant dans l'eau et une plus petite avec un motif de chat et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Bon... ben... heu... je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ok.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise et se déshabilla doucement. Elle hésita entre prendre une douche ou un bain, mais opta pour le bain quand elle sentit ses muscles se contractés douloureusement.

Elle se fit couler donc un bon bain chaud, ajoutant du bain moussant qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle finit par entrer dans la baignoire, laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Elle prit du gel douche à la mangue et commença a se laver. Puis, satisfaite, elle se laissa allé a se détendre dans l'eau brûlante. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tout son corps se décontracté.

Cela faisait bien trente minutes que Hermione était entrer dans la salle de bain et elle n'en était toujours pas ressortit. Pansy, inquiète, s'approcha de la salle de bain avant de toquer: aucune réponses. Elle toqua une fois de plus un peu plus fort mais personne ne répondait. Vraiment inquiète elle finit par entrer dans la salle de bain.

Elle trouva Hermione endormie dans la baignoire, le visage les trois quarts plongé dans l'eau. Morte de peur, elle se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva hors de l'eau. N'ayant aucune réaction, elle se dépêcha de l'emmener sur le lit. Elle la coucha et comme dans les films moldus qu'elle avait vu un jour, elle lui pinça le nez et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione se mit à recraché de l'eau. Elle l'a mit en position assise, et ignorant tant bien que mal la nudité de la jeune femme, elle se mit derrière elle et appuya sur son ventre, pour lui faire recracher l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux en recrachant de l'eau. La première choses qu'elle vu fut la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Elle finit par se rappelé de ce qu'il s'était passé: elle avait prit un bain, et avait du s'endormir dans l'eau.

Ensuite, elle baissa le regard et s'aperçut qu'elle était nue et que deux bras entouré sa taille. Elle remonta le regard vers les bras et finit par retourné sa tête pour voir Pansy, qui la regardé le visage inquiet.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme et le temps s'arrêta pour toutes les deux. Pansy n'osait pas bougé, de peur de faire fuir Hermione. Hermione quand a elle était perdu dans les yeux de Pansy, le cœur battant à tout rompre, réfléchissant à se qu'elle venait de faire.

Après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant, Hermione prit la parole, gênée:

- Hum... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... tu m'as... tu m'as en quelques sorte sauver la vie. Merci. Dit-elle rougissante, sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme.

Pansy finit par sourire soulagée, et contente:

- De rien Granger... de rien.

Sans fut trop pour Hermione qui, en deux temps trois mouvements, avait plaqué ses lèvre sur celle de la Serpentard. Pansy, surprise, perdit son équilibre, et tomba coucher sur le lit, Hermione sur elle.

Ne se posant plus de questions, elle répondit au baiser en accentuant la pression sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche. La langue de Pansy entra dans la bouche d'Hermione pour venir chercher sa jumelle et entama une danse endiablé, et sensuelle.

Elle allait posé les mains sur le corps d'Hermione, quand un bruit assourdissant les fis sursauter violemment:

BOOMMMMMMMMM CRACKKKKKKKKKK CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

La porte venait de se verrouiller. Quelques secondes après, une lettre apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_« Mes chers élèves, mesdemoiselles,_

_Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vos camarades masculins n'ont pas tenu leur engagements: en effet, j'ai reçu à l'instant, une alerte de mon système de sécurité. _

_J'ai donc décidé, et croyez-moi que je ne peux pas faire autrement, de vous enfermer tous les 6 dans 3 pièces différentes. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez à manger quoi qu'il arrive. Puisqu'il semblerait que vous ne vous ayez pas battu jusque là, je vous offre un petit peu de matériel:_

_Vous recevrez d'ici peu un moniteur avec deux écrans pour voir vos collègues dans les pièces ou ils sont. Pour l'éteindre, pas de problème: un gros boutons rouge vous permet d'enlever l'image et le son et de la remettre quand bon vous semble. Vous pourrais ainsi voir et comprendre le comportement de vos amis. _

_J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchit à une solution qui pourrais mieux vous entendre: et j'ai soudain eu une idée: Vous ne voulez pas faire d'efforts; soit. Vous ferez donc un jeu-duel._

Les filles se regardèrent surprises, avant de continuer leur lecture:

_Le but est simple: Vous allez recevoir, deux flacons de veritarium. Après avoir bu toutes les deux un verre, vous pourrez commencer le jeu. Le jeu est simple, à tour de rôle vous devez vous poser des questions. Le but étant que l'autre apprenne à vous connaître. Si vous ne voulais pas répondre à cette question, alors vous aurez un gage. Si vous ne faites pas le gage, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne posez pas les questions, vous ne sortirez pas. Si vous ne répondez pas, vous ne sortirez pas._

_Le jeu se terminera lorsque chacune de vous aura répondu à 60 questions. Dans ce cas, la porte s'ouvrira et vous pourrez partir._

_Votre Directeur, Albus Dumbeldore._

_Ps. Ho ! J'oubliai: J'espère que vous continuerais à vous entendre... Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous battre ! »_

Hermione soupira de mécontentement:

- Pourquoi ses crétins ne m'ont ils pas écouté ? Ils m'énervent ! Rhaaaaaa... je crois que s'ils survivent ensemble, je les tuerais de mes propres mains ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy découvrit les dit moniteurs. Elle pu voir sur le premier écran Draco et Harry dans la chambre et Ron et Blaise dans la cuisine.

- Putain ! Et en plus Potter est avec Draco... Pfff... j'espère qu'ils ne dérapera pas, sinon c'est moi qui tuerais Potter de mes propres mains ! Dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le repas.

Elle entendit un petit « Plop ! » en l'air et aperçut deux verres de véritarium qui flottaient. Elle se saisit des deux et se retourna vers Hermione avec l'intention de lui donner:

- Tiens Granger ton ver... ses mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que devant elle se tenait debout, Hermione, toujours aussi nue, et le regard lubrique.

La Gryffondor s'approcha vers elle d'une démarche féline, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres:

- Tu sais à quoi je pensais Parkinson...

- N...non ? Réussit-elle à répondre

- Vu que l'on va devoir resté ici pendant un petit moment, je me disais que l'on pourrait continuer ce qu'on avait si bien commencé tout à l'heure... dit-elle un sourire espiègle apparaissant sur son visage.

Pansy sentit son bas ventre s'embrasser alors que un frisson d'anticipation lui traversa l'échine.

Hermione arriva à sa hauteur, prit un verre et le bus sous le regard de Pansy, qui finit par en faire de même. La Gryffondor jeta le verre qui disparut par magie (lol ^^) et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la Serpentard:

- Veux tu faire l'amour avec moi Parkinson ? murmura-t-elle

- Oui... ne pus s'empêcher de répondre la Serpentard.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hermione. Elle poussa Pansy sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de Pansy et commença à se mouver sur les hanches de Pansy en gémissant.

A cet instant, Pansy pensa que la Gryffondor, d'apparence sérieuse et studieuse à l'école était un vrai appel à la luxure. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir le Gryffondor de la même façon à présent.

Hermione, qui justement en voulait plus, fit descendre ses bras dans le dos de Pansy avant de les passé sous son Tshirt.

Pansy soupira de plaisir. Impatiente, elle formula un sort sans baguette et ses vêtements disparurent pour réapparaître par terre bien rangé en tas. Hermione la regarda étonnée, avant de sourire malicieusement.

- Pressée ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Pansy, sur lequel elle avait à présent un libre accès.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point souffla Pansy en caressant à son tour les hanches fines de la Gryffondor.

Hermione remonta ses mains sur le ventre pour venir caresser ses seins.

Pansy gémit. Hermione commença à infliger une douce torture avec sa main droite à son sein gauche, pendant qu'elle léchait de la façon la plus provocante qui soit un de ses doigt qu'elle fit ensuite passé sur les tétons durcies de Pansy.

La Serpentard ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Les mains d'Hermione sur ses seins la faisait gémir de plus en plus fort. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Pansy grogna de mécontentement avant de crié de surprise:

Hermione venait de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Elle léchait, sucer, mordiller le sein gauche de Pansy pendant que son autre main descendait de plus en plus bas sur le corps de la brune.

Pansy sembla se réveiller. Elle aimé recevoir mais elle adoré encore plus donné... Elle releva donc la tête d'Hermione et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres avant de retourner la situation pour être à son tour sur Hermione.

Elle imita à son tour Hermione, y mettant beaucoup plus de sensualité dans ses gestes, si bien qu' Hermione mouilla rapidement. Pansy descendit alors ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Hermione, enfonçant doucement un doigt, puis un deuxième. Elle fit quelques mouvement de ciseau et finit par rajouter un dernier doigts.

Hermione n'était que gémissements, et plaisir sous la jeune femme. Pansy commença à faire des va et viens avec ses doigts en elle la faisant crié lorsqu'elle toucha un point sensible. Elle s'appliqua à le toucher autant de fois que possible, emmenant doucement Hermione au septième ciel. Voyant qu'Hermione résister à ce laissé aller (nda: Haaaa... les lionnes !) elle se pencha sur ses seins, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Hermione qui avait sentit un léger ralentissements dans ses mouvements.

C'est lorsqu'elle vu le visage si près de Pansy qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle frissonna d'anticipation alors que Pansy passé sa langue sensuellement sur ces lèvres. Elle finit par poser sa bouche sur l'un des tétons durcis de Hermione, toujours en continuant ses mouvements de va et viens. Enfin, pour faire définitivement craquer Hermione, elle se mit à faire des mouvements du bassins sur le ventre d'Hermione, et, avec la dernière mains qu'il lui restait, elle s'amusa avec le deuxième tétons délaissé.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus et ne tint pas plus longtemps: Elle joui en criant le prénom de son amante. Pansy sourit, satisfaite. Elle venait de réaliser l'un de ses plus grand rêve: Voir Hermione Granger, jouir dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa retomber à son tour sur le lit avant de rapidement s'endormir au côté de la femme qu'elle aimait.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

_Alors ? Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? Comment trouvez-vous mon retour ? Pas trop désastreux ? Cette fois ci, **je souhaite que vous me laissiez plus de reviews que d'habitude ! **J'en ai vraiment besoins surtout pour le lemon qui me tiens très à cœur d'avoir réussit. _

_Je vous demande donc le plus de reviews et de critiques possible: qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Merci d'avoir lu, et bonne -fin de- vacances de Juillet !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 _


	10. Chapter 9 - Que le jeu commence !

_Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour cette absence. En plus de cela, je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre, je n'ai pas écrit les autres ET je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de les écrire . Je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête mais je voulais quand même vous montrer que je n'ai pas abandonné et que je n'ai pas fini cette fic. Voilà, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

**Chapitre 9:**

**Que le jeu commence !**

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire ? Soupira Harry en relisant la lettre.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne sais pas ? Franchement Potty, cherche un peu tu as tout les éléments sous ton nez: D'abord, on croit bon de nous imposer un directeur sénile (fin peut-être pas si sénile que cela vu la situation ou nous sommes) et légèrement (très légèrement hein ?) sadique pour diriger notre école. Ensuite, le dit directeur croit bon lui aussi de nous envoyer nous six, alors que l'on peut pas se saquer, dans un lieu clôt (en réalité, je pense que la crise y est pour quelques chose... si on réfléchit bien je suis sur qu'il fait cela pour diminuer le nombre d'élève dans notre école et augmenter le taux de meurtre commis par des adolescents...). Enfin, il a eu l'idée de génie (sens l'ironie dans mes mots Potter) de nous obliger à jouer aux questions réponses débiles basées sur nos vies, SANS LE MOINDRE INTERET ! C'est bon Potter ? Tu as trouvé le « pire dans cette histoire » ? cria Draco qui, on peut le dire, commençait à être énervé.

- Ah vrai dire, je pensai à encore pire... vu que on s'entend pas, je ne nous donne pas dix minutes avant de se battre à nouveau, ce qui signifie l'augmentation de ces « questions réponses débiles basées sur nos vies » comme tu le dis si bien. Ce qui veut dire qu'au final, on aura pas 60 mais beaucoup beaucoup plus ! dit Harry en calculant à l'aide de ses doigts.

Draco regarda Harry comme si celui-ci était une réincarnation de Voldemort, respira profondément pour garder son self contrôle et demanda, avec une voix plus qu'aiguë que d'habitude:

- Parce que tu crois que je vais jouer à ce jeux ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être étonné par la question du Serpantard:

- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?

- On a toujours le choix ! s'exclama le blond. Je pense que si il vois que nous ne sommes pas prêt à jouer à ce jeux stupide il nous laissera sortir. N'a-t-il pas un minimum de bon sens ? Demanda le blond, l'incertitude l'envahissant.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question ? Demanda le brun avec un regard désolé.

- Pas vraiment à vrai dire dit Draco vaincu. Il fallait qu'il admette la vérité, étant donné qu'ils étaient nourris, le directeur n'avait pas d'autres obligations.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, il...

« Plop ! »

Les deux adolescents regardèrent en l'air surpris par ce « Plop » et aperçurent les deux verres de véritarium qui flottaient au dessus de leur tête. Harry reporta son attention sur le blond en se demandant si il fallait vraiment boire se verre. Si par mégarde le blond avait l'idée de lui poser une question sur la personne qu'il aime, qu'allait-il faire ? Il pouvait toujours faire le gage, mais en quoi consistait-il ? Connaissant Dumbeldore il était évident qu'il rendrai la tâche difficile de façon à inciter les élèves à répondre aux questions.

- Alors Potter ? Tu as peur de boire le verre ? Ne me dis-pas que tu as peur que je découvre tes noirs secrets ? Dit Draco avec un verre de veritarium dans les mains.

- Pas toi ? Je te rappelle que c'est du veritarium. Tu ne peux pas mentir avec cela, ni même enjoliver la vérité. Répondit Harry naturellement.

Draco, surpris par la réaction de Harry ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. Il se ressaisit et décida que de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il pouvait toujours choisir le gage si les questions dérapaient. Après tout, plus vite ils en auraient fini avec cela et plus vite ils pourraient sortir d'ici.

- Bois. De toute façon comme tu le sais nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que d'obéir à ce fou.

Harry et Draco, résignaient, burent leur verres avant que celui-ci ne disparaissent dans un dernier « Plop ! ».

- Bon, on commence ? Demanda Harry en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des lit à un mètres de Draco.

- Allons-y dit Draco avec un air faussement enjoué.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Enfin voyons, t'as pas plus stupide comme questions ? Demanda Draco sarcastique.

- A toi de voir pour les questions mais étant donné qu'il faut en trouver je préfère commençait par le plus simple... dit Harry en essayant de rester calme.

- Pff... Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Ok. A toi. Dit Harry avec une certaine appréhension quand aux futurs questions du blond.

- Très bien ben je pense que pour une fois je vais te suivre et je vais commencer par te demander ton nom ?

- Ben voyons murmura Harry. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire?

- Le 5 juin.

- Ah c'est drôle, c'est pas si loin de la mienne dit Harry étonné.

- Pourquoi c'est quand toi ?

- Le 31 juillet.

- Ça reste plus d'un mois après dit Draco en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Oui, ben c'est en été c'est pas si loin. Répondit Harry

- Ouai, ouai... bon a ton tour Potter. Dit le blond

- Très bien, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fils unique, et toi ?

- Je suis aussi fils unique.

- Ben c'est vraiment dommage, deux frères contre Voldemort n'auraient pas été de trop, cela aurait éviter des morts ! Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le Serpentard.

Harry sentit son sang chauffé.

- Malfoy, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'énerver alors je t'en prie ne commence pas. Dit Harry en serrant les dents. Quelle est ta saison préféré ?

- Je ne « commence pas » Potter, tout ce que je dis c'est que cela aurait été plus simple, c'est tout. C'est l'hiver et toi ?

- Plus simple ? Attends tu ne t'imagine même pas la galère que cela aurait été pour lui.

- Oui plus simple... f'in d'un autre non parce que cela voudrais dire 2 Potter... déjà qu'un c'est difficile mais alors un clone de plus je crois que j'aurai pas survécu.

- Très drôle Malfoy. Moi c'est l'été. Pourquoi l'hiver ?

- Parce que j'aime la neige. Et toi, pourquoi pas l'hiver ?

- Parce que l'hiver ne me fait penser qu'à la mort. Dit Harry les yeux soudainement vide.

Draco se maudit intérieurement d'avoir posé cette question. Et voilà comment une simple question peut faire autant de mal à une personne.

- On peut faire une pause si tu veux. Dit Draco d'une petite voix.

- Pas la peine, j'ai vraiment envie d'en finir au plus vite pour être débarrassé. Dit Harry en se reprenant.

Cette remarque fit avoir un petit pincement au cœur à Draco. Le détestait-il autant ?

- Tu...

- Je ? Demanda Harry étonné par la blancheur soudaine du visage de Draco.

Le Serpentard reprit contenance:

- Déteste-tu quelqu'un ?

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il fonça sans se poser de questions:

- Oui. Et toi aime-tu quelqu'un ?

Draco butta sur le oui. Il n'avait même pas entendu la question du brun, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce petit mot si douloureux à cet instant. Draco était totalement paralysé. Sa voix refusée de sortir, ses mains tremblées et son visage était beaucoup plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Il voulait lui poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres, il le voulait tellement mais sa bouche refusée de la formuler. C'est alors que sans y penser, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait dire, il ouvrit la bouche et répondit inconsciemment à la question du brun.

- Oui.

A cet instant, le cœur de Harry se stoppa. Les deux adolescents n'avaient à présent qu'une seule et même questions résonnant dans leur tête: « Est-ce moi ? ».

**Fin du chapitre 9**

_En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances d'été._

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 (qui ne désespère pas de finir un jour toutes ses fictions en cour !) _


	11. Chapter 10 - Une dizaine de questions

_Nous sommes le 1er août (déjà... que le temps passe vite !) et dans une trentaine de minutes on sera le 2. Je pense poster ce chapitre durant mes jours de congers, entre le 8 et le 12. pour ceux qui me suivent, sachez que je fais mon maximum pour tenir mes engagements ! Alors bien sûr, je ne posterai pas tout en même temps, mais dès que la fiction sera finie, je mettrais environ un chapitre par semaine (et je vous dirais combien de chapitres il y a pour ne pas vous faire peur). Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 10:**

**Une dizaine de questions...**

Blaise et Ron n'avait pas beaucoup attendu avant de se plier aux ordres du directeur fou. Il avait rapidement avalé la possion et s'était assis chacun sur une chaise avant de commencer à répondre. Ce fut Ron qui commença:

- Quel est ton plat préféré ? Demanda-t-il

Blaise rit.

- Je savais que tu allais la poser cette question, mais de là à ce que cela soit la première...

Ron, vexé, fit la moue.

- Et alors ! C'est une question non ? Allé, réponds !

- Oui, c'est une question dit Blaise toujours avec un petit sourire amusé. Les pattes à la carbonara avec du poulet à l'orange.

Ron regarda son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... c'est ce que j'ai fais ce soir ! C'est impossible que cela soit une coincidence pareil ! Je ne savais pas du tout en plus ! S'exclama-t-il

- Parce que je n'avais pas de plat favorie avant se soir... répondit Blaise.

Ron sentit ses joues prendre feu et détourna le regard. Zabini se racla la gorge avant d'enchaîner:

- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner si bien ?

- C'est en partie grâce à mon appétit, et en partie grâce à ma mère... disons que les deux ont fait que j'ai commencer à tenter certaines choses, et que j'ai pris goût à cela. Répondit-il

- C'est super ! Et quand est-ce que tu as commencé à faire ça ? Demanda Blaise curieux

- Oh, il n'y a pas longtemps, on a pas vraiment eu le temps pendant la guerre... mais disons que par moment, j'avais quelques aliments qui me plaisait alors je réalisé quelques trucs par si par là... rien d'extraordinaire quoi.

- Moi je trouve ça super ! Surtout venant d'un sorcier qui a l'habitude d'utiliser la magie pour tout faire... s'exclama-t-il alors que Ron rougissait d'autant plus sous le compliment.

- Ha mais j'y pense, comment va-t-on faire pour être sûr de ne pas oublier de questions ? Demanda Ron soucieux.

- Regarde en haut, dit Blaise en montrant un étrange objet flottant très au dessus de leur tête.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron étonné.

- C'est une sorte de décompte. Il y a deux cases, une pour moi et une pour toi. Il y a 58 pour moi, donc 58 questions et toi il y a écrit 56, donc 56 questions. En déduisit Blaise.

- C'est étrange, je n'ai posé qu'une question pourtant, dit Ron en fronçant les sourciles.

- Non, tout les questions comptes, donc quand tu me demande "qu'est ce que c'est ?" cela compte comme une question dit Blaise après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ha, ben c'est super alors, on va aller vite ! Dit Ron tout sourire.

- Oui... murmura Blaise, déçu malgrès lui.

- A ton tour, vas-y dit Ron.

- Puis-je te poser des questions personnelles ? Demanda Blaise.

Ron se sentit étrange, d'un côté, il voulait dire non car il avait peur mais de l'autre il ne pouvait pas mentir avec le véritarium qu'il avait ingéré.

- Si tu promet que cela restera entre nous... répondit-il après quelques secondes.

- Crois-tu... crois-tu vraiment que je t'ai mentit tout à l'heure ? Demanda Blaise hésitant.

Ron écarta les yeux de surprise. Il en avait presque oublié "l'incident" de tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Répondit Ron. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il avait beau l'aimait, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire assez confiance comme ça... d'autant plus après ces sept années de bagarre entre eux.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas mentit, qu'aurais-tu fais ? Demanda Blaise

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit en réalité.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Accepterais-tu que je t'embrasse à nouveau ? Demanda Blaise en plantant son regard dans celui du roux.

La conscience du roux lui hurlait non, mais son désir le voulait tellement.

- J...joker. Se força-t-il à répondre.

Le regard de Blaise s'assombrit. Cette réponse était pire qu'un refus. Ne pas savoir était le pire.

- Alors tu as un gage, si j'ai bien comprit, dit Blaise en se reprenant...

Ron sentit la peur l'envahir, avait-il bien fait de ne pas répondre ? Quel gage le noir allait-il lui réserver ?

- Je veux... commença Blaise

- Oui ! S'écria Ron sans vraiment réfléchir.

Blaise regarda le roux sans comprendre.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui... murmura Ron en baissant les yeux.

Blaise ne comprit qu'en voyant le roux mal à l'aise, des rougeurs reprenant place sur ses joues déjà rosie.

- Je... puis-je le faire maintenant ? Questionna Blaise ému.

- Oui... murmura une fois de plus le roux.

Blaise sentit son coeur bondir de joie, il se leva prudemment de sa chaise et s'avança doucement vers le Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta devant lui, ne sachant comment s'y prendre puisque le roux gardé le visage obstinément baissé, puis prit d'une idée, il souleva la frange du roux avant de lui baisser le front, puis se recula d'un pas.

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux, sans toutefois faire un seul geste. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'embrasser, il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser sur la bouche, et non lui faire un bisou enfantin sur le front. Un peu déçu, il releva la tête vers le noir, qui était toujours debout à côté de lui avant de lui demander:

- C'est tout ?

Blaise sourit doucement.

- A toi de me le dire...

L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout deux avait envie de plus, mais il n'osaient réaliser cet envie de peur de la réaction de l'autre. Blaise hésitait beaucoup. D'un côté, il se disait que c'était le roux qui l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, et quelques chose lui faisait présentir qu'il ne serait pas contre une seconde fois, mais de l'autre, il se demandait si c'était vraiment des sentiments que le roux nourraissait à son égard, où si seuls ses désirs physiques avaient parlé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que le roux se levait de sa chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Sans un mot, il se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant l'un comme l'autre des réponses à leurs questions muettes, puis Ron fit un pas vers le noir qui resta imobile. Avec une lenteur étonnante, il passa ses bras autour du coup du Serpentard, sans toutefois le lacher du regard. Le Serpentard fut parcourut d'un frisson dans tout le corps mais se défendit de bouger, attendant la suite. Le roux, toujours incertain avança son visage en fixant la bouche du black. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur de son shampooing qui envahissait lentement son odorat. Il restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, sans bouger, puis le noir brissa l''espace qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur celle du roux. C'était un baiser simple. Simplement deux bouches collées entre elles, mais pour les deux garçons, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était tout les mots qu'il ne s'était jamais dit, c'était de la douceur, de la chasteté, de l'innocence qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'ici. Ron prit les devant et bougea ses lèvres lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer Blaise.

Cette situation était pour le moins incongrue surtout lorsque quelques minutes avant cela, il s'était sauvagement embrassé à perdre haleine. Pourtant Ron avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassé. Il le découvrait peu à peu, laissant sa langue rencontrer sa consoeur il se colla un peu plus au noir. Puis après quelques secondes qui leur avait parut des heures, il se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Sans un mot, il se regardèrent encore, puis Ron détacha ses bras en se reculant avant de se réassoir à sa place.

- Je donne ma langue au chat. Répondit-il finalement.

Blaise regarda le roux en souriant: le Gryffondor l'étonnerait toujours.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

_Alors j'avoue que je me suis faites plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre. Moi même quand j'ai relu cette fiction, je me suis demandé si j'arriverai à la finir comme je l'avais commencé (même style d'écriture, même humour, même caractère des personnages etc...) sachant que je l'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps, et puis finalement, je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal si cela était un peu différent. _

_Cependant les derniers paragraphes sont une première pour moi... je ne sais pas si vous le percevrais comme j'avais envie de le traduire, mais je me suis risquée à une certaine... douceur, presque de la poésie (même si c'est loin d'en être hein ! Faut vraiment que je m'améliore sur ce genre pour prétendre dire ça). Je dirais que je n'ai jamais faite avant aujourd'hui (sans doute le fait de vivre dans une cabane au milieu des montagnes brumeuses m'a-t-il influencé xD). _

_Bref, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu, et de me soutenir toujours autant ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Je ne vous oublie pas ! _

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_


	12. Chapter 11 - Des chaussettes

_J'entame ce chapitre le 3 août après midi alors que le temps est désastreux... brouillard, nuages, brouillard, pluie, brouillard, nuages ET pluie... bref, en gros, j'avance mes fictions du coup ^_^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 11:**

**Des chaussettes... **

Harry ne voulait pas savoir.

- De quelles couleurs sont tes chaussettes ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Draco reprit ses esprits.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, ne sachant pas s'il avait rêvé cette question surprenante.

- Je t'ai demandé quelle était la couleur de tes chaussettes redemanda Harry.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Draco.

- Sérieusement, répondit Harry qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait le savoir.

- Ben... je les change suivant la couleur de mes habits, répondit-il. Aujourd'hui par exemple, je suis habillé avec une chemise bleue ciel (enfin ce qu'il en reste pensa Draco qui avait raccommodé rapidement sa chemise à la main en arrivant à la cabane) et un jean, donc mes chaussettes seront d'une couleur foncée comme le bleu foncé, le marron foncé ou le noir. Mais si j'avais mis une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, alors j'aurai mis soit des chaussettes blanches, soit avec des rayures fines. Répondit-il avec tout le sérieux qu'aurait eu un physicien moldu expliquant une théorie irréfutable.

Harry avait mis la main devant sa bouche et regardait ailleurs. Draco surpris regarda le brun en se demandant ce qu'il avait.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement

- Ri... rien, rien... dit le brun en s'empêchant de rire.

- Non, c'est pas rien, pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Demanda le blond qui n'avait pas compris que le brun était à deux doigts de rire.

- C'est .. rien, je te dihihi dit le brun en commençant à perdre son sérieux.

- Mais attends, tu te marre là ! Dit Draco qui comprit enfin que le brun riait.

Le brun n'y tint plus et éclata de rire devant un Malfoy déconfit.

- Je sui... je suis désolé, dit-il avant de reprendre de plus belle. Son hilarité était telle qu'il commençait à en avoir mal au ventre.

Le blond essayé tant bien que mal de paraître en colère, car il était vexé, mais bientôt, rire communicatif oblige, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et au bout de quelques secondes où le brun riait toujours, le blond commença à rire à son tour.

Les deux garçons ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce la nervosité, la colère, la tension peut-être qu'ils avaient accumulés entre eux qui les rendaient à présent mort de rire ? Les deux garçons essayèrent de parler, sans grand succès puis qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'eux essayé de parler et retrouver son sérieux quelques secondes, l'autre pouffait et il finissait par s'écrouler de rire à nouveau. Bientôt le rire ne suffit plus, et sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry était debout devant le blond, toujours assis sur son lit, et alors que le blond, les yeux en larmes tant il riait regarda le brun, Harry se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Le blond cria de surprise avant de recommençait à rire plus fort. Le brun chatouiller le haut de son corps : le coup, les aisselles, le ventre, tout y passait et le blond, qui commençait à perdre la tête ne savait plus dire où était les mains du brun, ni combien il en avait. A cette instant, si une personne était rentrée dans la pièce, elle serait simplement allé à Sainte Mangouste pour se faire interner, car CETTE situation n'était pas ordinaire. Deux jeunes hommes de 18ans, dont la rumeur disait qu'ils se détestaient depuis le premier jour, et qui, dans les vingts quatre heures, c'était battu pas moins de deux fois... ce chatouillaient ? C'était absurde, insensé, impossible ET irréaliste (à côté, Dumby qui danse le tango avec Snape était tout à fait vraisemblable!).

A bout de souffle, Harry se stoppa enfin, ce qui laisse au blond le temps de reprendre l'avantage qui se retourna sur lui, et commença à exécuter le même que le brun précédemment. Cependant, le brun n'avait que très peu de points chatouilleux sur le haut du corps (chose qu'avait toujours détesté Ron qui ne pouvait jamais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce lorsqu'il se chatouillé). Le blond comprit donc que les aisselles et le coup n'était pas des points sensibles du brun, et il se concentra donc sur le ventre. Harry avait un pull qu'il avait enfilé à son arrivé, sa chemise étant déchirée lorsque de la bagarre à Poudlard et le brun ayant eu la flemmardise de changer de chemise ou de l'attacher.

Dès les premières secondes, il comprit que c'était une zones chatouilleuse du brun, mais le fameux pull l'empêcher de pouvoir y accéder complètement, aussi sans crier gard, il passa ses mains sous son pull, et sous sa chemise et accéda au corps chaud d'Harry. Le supplice était à son comble pour Harry qui gesticulait dans tout les sens en riant, et cherchait à prendre la fuite de tout côté. Mais le blond était fort, et le maintenait parfaitement bien entre ses cuisses qui ne laissait pas au brun la possibilité de s'enfuir.

- St.. hahahahahahahahaha Stop ! Cria Harry qui avait un rire de plus en plus hystérique.

Draco n'écoutait pas, et remonta ses mains un peu plus haut sur le torse du brun.

- Arrêt...hahahahahahaha arrête... pit...hahahaha ! Pitié ! Cria-t-il presque, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant rit.

Draco regarda le brun avec un grand sourire, les yeux rieurs.

- Alors Potter, c'est qui le plus fort ? Provocateur...

- M...moi dit-il refusant d'admettre son échec.

- Comme tu voudras dit le blond avant de reprendre les chatouilles.

- Hahahahaahaarrête ! Dit le brun qui recommença à rire.

- Pas avant que tu n'ai avoué qui était le plus fort ! Dit Draco dont les chatouilles s'intensifiaient.

- D'ac...d'accord, dit le brun qui s'avoua vaincu.

Le blond s'arrêta net, laissant cependant ses mains sur le corps d'Harry.

- Je n'ai pas entendu Potter, menaça le blond les yeux espiègles.

- Tu... tu es...

- Je suis...

- Trop sûr de toi ! finit Harry qui avait eu le temps de trouver une échappatoire, ce qui lui laissa la possibilité de reprendre l'avantage sur le blond. A califourchon sur le Serpentard, il maintint les bras de chaque côtés du corps, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Les deux garçons à bout de souffle haletèrent. Ils étaient dans une impasse, et ne pouvait rien faire, sans que l'autre ne puisse prendre l'avantage. Après s'être amusé comme des gamins, ils finirent par reprendre peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Jamais dans leur vie, ils n'avaient rit comme ça. Puis, la réalité revenant doucement à eux, ils réalisèrent leur positions.

Harry, maintenant toujours fermement les bras du blond, ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter du regard le corps du blond. Et ce dernier ne comprit la réaction du Gryffondor que lorsqu'il suivit le regard du brun. En effet, sous l'euphorie du moment, aucuns des deux n'avaient pris garde à sa tenue, mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient faire abstraction.

Le blond, qui pour la troisième fois de la soirée avait était débraillé, avait la chemise anéantit. Si les deux premières bagarre avec les bruns s'était appliqué à détruire le devant de la chemise et les boutons, cette « chatouille party » avait réduit à néant les manches, ce qui fait que sa si belle chemise bleue ciel, n'était plus que bout de tissus éparpillés soit dans la chambre, soit sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout, puisque sous la violence des attaques du brun, le blond avait gesticulait fortement et avait réussi -sans savoir comment- à défaire les boutons de son jean et à le baissé un peu, ce qui laissé entrevoir son boxer.

Le brun était, à peu de chose près, dans la même situation que le Serpentard. Le blond avait réussi à enlever son pull, et sa chemise était complètement ouverte, et son pantalon, qui lui allait, en plus de ça, légèrement plus grand, était baissé à ses hanches, ce qui laissé tout à loisir au blond d'admirer son boxer rouge. Enfin, à cela s'ajoutait enfin la sueur qui perlait sur le corps de chacun, les joues rouges pivoines et les halètements.

Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger, chacun se demandant si l'autre allait dire ou faire quelques chose. Il restèrent ainsi immobile, et muet, jusqu'à ce que le blond décide de se lever. Il se mouva donc sous Harry, qui surpris, eut LA réaction qu'il ne voulait pas avoir : un début d'érection.

Draco s'arrêta net en sentant quelques chose de dur pointer sur son entrejambe. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il réalisa que personne ici ne possédait sa baguette, et il reporta son attention sur Harry, pour savoir si son hypothèse était la bonne.

Il sut lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du brun qu'il ne se trompait pas. La tension devenait de plus en plus érotique, et Draco se dit qu'il devait faire quelques chose pour éviter de succomber à son fantasme de toujours.

- Hum... Je savais que tu prenais goût à cette position, tenta-t-il de provoquer en pensant que cela ferait réagir le brun.

Et effectivement, le brun réagit, mais pas de la manière dont-il l'avait pensé puisque celui-ci, après quelques secondes de silence, étira un long sourire pervers avant de répondre :

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

Draco sentit une chaleur atteindre son bas ventre, et si jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à maîtriser son corps, le sourire du Gryffondor fit fléchir ses barrières. Il avait envie de répondre non, mais il se souvint alors qu'il avait bu du verritarium, et de que de fait, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : avouer sous verritarium qu'il adorait ça c'était le condamner à sa perte.

- Pousse... toi. Finit-il par dire alors qu'une érection commençait chez lui aussi à naître.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Malfoy ? Demanda Harry sadiquement. Tututututut, fit-il en faisant non de la tête. Ce n'est pas bien ça, tu sais ce qu'à dis notre cher Directeur, si tu ne réponds pas à la question, tu as un gage...

Draco sentit des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sport de tout à l'heure. Harry souriait à présent de toute ses dents, les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Toujours pas de réponses ? Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors, tu as un gage, finit-il par dire alors que le blond gardait toujours le silence.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Potter ! S'exclama Draco qui retrouva sa langue.

- Bien sûr que si voyons, dit Harry en prenant un air innocent. Je ne fais que suivre les règles...

Draco maugréa contre Dumbeldore.

- Saleté de directeur... murmura-t-il.

- Ton gage... commença Harry.

Draco déglutit et pria Merlin et toute sa descendance qu'Harry ne lui demande pas quelques chose sur lui, mais malheureusement pour lui, Merlin avait toujours était un fervent admirateur de Harry au Quiditch (il avait gagner plusieurs galion en pariant qu'Harry rattraperai le vif d'or !), et ne pouvant être impartial, il ne put accomplir pas son vœux. Aussi, Draco eu l'horreur d'entendre Harry annoncer :

- … sera de me dire si tu es physiquement attiré par moi.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

_Ben quoi ? J'avais envie de faire redescendre la tension que j'avais créé entre Harry et Draco, et quoi de mieux que des chatouilles hein ? J'avoue que c'est un topos très cliché, mais ça ne fais pas tant de mal que ça d'imaginer les deux hommes comme je les décris non ? *bave* _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
